


ART: His Sensorium Burning by NamelessDragon

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/M, Fate, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Bang, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), title image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: (title) Art for His Sensorium Burning by NamelessDragon
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2019





	ART: His Sensorium Burning by NamelessDragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessDragon/gifts).

> For NamelessDragon's His Sensorium Burning. Thank you for having me work with you. I enjoyed this.
> 
> Fic found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410170/chapters/51008524

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/brokeneisenglas/art/His-Sensorium-820067226?ga_submit_new=10%3A1573578295)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I was ready to take on this project when I did, but I've learned a lot and like how it turned out. Thank you, Mel, for having me work with you. I hope you like and enjoy.


End file.
